Season 1 Episode 2
S1E2 is the second episode, but the 30th canonical episode of Blubbercast. It debuted on April 25th 2016, and consists of seven topics. This is the last episode that uses MS Paint images for the host-potraits, and the last episode that the red-gradiant background was used. Description Episode 30 of Blubbercast has arrived! The wait was a little bit longer than usual, so thank you for standing by! On today's episode, we tackle hard hitting questions, such as where we would like to travel and what fuels our nightmares- and also take a look into the recently rebooted Power Puff Girls show. All this and more, only on Blubbercast! Topics Summary Dream Travel Locations (Titled Around the world in 0 days (because we cba) ''in the show) Under the premise that none of the fans go outside so they rarely get to hear about it- the gang discuss their dream travel / holiday destinations. For the most part, nobody wants to go anywhere for the view. '''Russian Meme Smuggling ' (Titled Memers being Putin Jail ''in the show). An analytic on the surging price of memes in Russia, due to Putin's ban on memes because of political propaganda being spread in them. The net value of all memes are valued in Months worth of Reddit Gold. [[Harper|'Harper']] transpires to make a friend smuggle Jontron, Deadpool and other meme-faces into russia in a get-rich-quick scheme. '''Why everyone can't sleep discussion' (Titled Sleep is deaths cunty obtrusive cousin ''in the show) As it turns out, none of the sleep can sleep at night. Everyone vents their fears and fustrations, which coincidently all consist of people breaking into everyones homes and commiting heinous acts. '''Han Solo vs Greedo discussion' (Titled Tard Wars ''in the show) A hypothetical scenario is discussed in which all the hosts talka bout what they would do if they were in Han Solo's position in during the infamous 'Who shot first' scene in Star Wars. '''The Powerpuff Girls Reboot' (Titled Powerpuff Grills ''in the show) A short group in-depth review of the 2016 reboot of the Powerpuff Girls, and how great it is! '''Tits or Ass' (Titled The Only Scientific Question That Matters ''in the show) Four hot takes on one of time's great debates, are butts or boobs better? Answers are given with justifications for every point to help the viewers decide. '''The non-finale?' (Titled THE GRAND FINALE or rather lack thereof ''in the show) Due to poor communication and planning, the Proust Questionaire was initially meant to debut, but is pushed to the next episode. The final few minutes are more of an apology than a trailer in all fairness. Plot Significance It is revealed that 'Zander' is openly stealing everyone's [[Twitter Premium|'Twitter Premium']] sponsor money. Soundtrack Appearances (See also: Blubbercast: The Original Soundtrack) Fortunate Son - Creedence Clearwater Revival Quotes "I am a proffesional Megaman vore expert, so uhh just consult me if *coughing and spluttering* " - '''Zander, for no particular reason' "Video games are stupid honestly" - Dan "Sometimes someones using the toilet and I need to take a piss, so I'll like pee in the corner" - Max, on going outside "I'm on the brink of death, thank god" - Harper, on sleeping Trivia * [http://blubbercast.wikia.com/wiki/Omitted_content#episodes S1E2 was briefly private for a short period of time on Youtube.] * The Star Wars topic consists entirely of a screenshot of the Han Solo Just Dance game zooming into the entirety of the screen, as Max does not watch star wars or know anything about it. * At the end of Podcast, Zander says he would be reading the questions of the Proust Questionaire. This was retconned quickly, and Zander joins in on the questionaire in the episodes following. External Links Russia's war on memes The 2016 Powerpuff Girls Reboot Image Gallery Category:Episodes